Pokemon Tournment Life Season 1
by pokemon2471
Summary: Follow the journey of Zach Knight as he makes it his career to go around to Pokemon tournaments to conquer them all and make a name for himself.


**Hello and welcome to my newest pokemon story. This story is going to be about a group of people who go around to different tournaments trying to win them and obtain the prizes for the group as a whole. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Pokemon Tournament Life**

 **Season 1 Episode 1**

"Well here we are but not sure if this is what we are expecting," My sister Vivian says to me. "It looks so normal and not as fancy as I was expecting."

She makes a good point. We are standing outside of a small one story office building, it is made of brick, that looks pretty normal and honestly we expected that but we didn't think it would blend in so well with the other buildings around it.

"Well they did say they've only been in business for 6 months and they are just getting off the ground. I think they said they only had three members and would be happy for more." I say.

We are in front of a building labeled "The Sanderson Pokemon Tournament Group". Pokemon tournament groups are a rare to find but well known business venture. They are a group of people that are recognized by the Pokemon Tournament Association that is a professional group of Pokemon Trainers that make it a profession in their life to go to Pokemon tournaments and win as many as possible and obtain the prizes that go with winning those tournaments. It is a complex lifestyle and you can only do well if you have a good team and are a well-balanced trainer.

"Well Zach, I hope you are right. So we might as well go in." Vivian says. She goes forward, opening the door and I go in with her. What greets us is more or less a surprise.

We are in a large room that seems to be a sort of sitting or lounging area. It has couches around the room and a couple of desks along opposites sides of the walls. We look around and see three people sitting on one of the couches but they immediately leap up to greet us.

"You must be the people that want to join us," a tall blond haired man in his upper 20s says to us. "I am Isaac Sanderson. The young lady next to me is Shirley Davies," He gestures to a young lady roughly our age with dark brown hair but shorter than Issac. "And the man next to her is my cousin Ethan Carter," He gestures to a man that is just as blond as him but even younger than us.

"Well I am Zach Knight and this is my sister Vivian Knight. We talked earlier and thought about joining your tournament organization."

"Well the only thing to test is your battling skills. We have a battlefield in the basement if you would follow us." Isaac goes over to the entrance door and flips around a sign that says "be right back" and then leads us to a back area that has a small office area and a door.

Going through the door and down the steps beyond it, we come to an empty area cover in dirt but has bright lights all around. It seems so informal for a battlefield, but a field is a field.

"So, which one of you will go first?" Isaac asks us.

"I'll go first." Vivian says confidently.

"And I'll be your opponent." Shirley steps forward. They both look ready to get going. Shirley goes on one side of the field while Vivian stands on the other. Then Isaac, Ethan and I stand on the sideline to watch the battle.

"Alright this will be a one on one battle with one pokemon each. When either trainer's pokemon are unable to battle the battle will be decided." Isaac announces, being the official referee for the match. Both women enlarge a pokeball from their belts.

"Houndoom, go." Vivian says as she throws her pokeball and out comes the dark pokemon, looking quite ready for a battle.

"Frillish, come on out." Shirley says throwing her pokeball and out comes the pink floating pokemon.

"Begin!" Isaac commands.

"Frillish, start things out with Water Pulse." Shirley commands. Frillish produces a semi large ball of water in between two of its tentacles and throws it at Houndoom.

"Houndoom, dodge then Flamethrower." Vivian commands. Houndoom jumps out of the way of the Water Pulse attack with immense ease and then launchs a rush of flames from its mouth at Frillish. Frillish, not expecting the quick counter attack, gets a direct hit from the flames, but seems to easily brush off the attack.

"Such an odd way to counterattack. Although not surprising, she is at a disadvantage." Isaac says. I smirk knowing that Shirley is playing straight into my sister's hands. She doesn't know who is actually at the disadvantage.

"Frillish, Rain Dance." That uneases me. Frillish starts moving around and dark clouds appear overhead of us.

"Houndoom, Smog," Houndoom quickly releases a dark purple cloud from its mouth which envelopes the field and Frillish as well. I quickly hear that Frillish sounds like it is coughing and also don't hear any rain falling which means that the smog has stopped the rain dance from being completed and thus Houndoom is safe. Shirley though doesn't look as surprise as the rest of us are.

"Frillish, Water Pulse again," I am not sure if that will work considering there is no line of sight on Houndoom and the smog cloud is still affecting Frillish. But then I hear a Water Pulse being use and fired off and what sounds like Houndoom getting hit by the attack. The smog quickly lifts and I see Houndoom lying on the ground looking quite injured, but trying to stand. Frillish got off quite a lucky shot. "Now Frillish end this with Bubblebeam." Shirley commands Frillish raises two of its veils.

"Houndoom, counter attack with Dark Pulse." Vivian counters back. Now I know she has her. Houndoom quickly launchs to its feet and sends out a burst of dark energy from its mouth, just as Frillish launchs off a stream of powerful bubbles. The two attacks collide in mid-air.

"But how is Houndoom able to counter attack so easily and quickly?" Shirley states looking shocked. But there is no answer given because it is obvious Houndoom's attack is overwhelming the Bubblebeam and soon enough the Dark Pulse pushs its way through the bubbles and collides with Frillish, knocking it to the ground.

"Frillish is unable to battle, Houndoom is the winner." Isaac announces. I know my sister had it in her and I am not surprised on her victory.

"Frillish, you did great." Shirley said returning Frillish to its pokeball.

"Houndoom, great work." Vivian says excitingly petting it and returning it to its pokeball as well. The two girls came over to join up with the rest of us.

"I'm still surprised Houndoom was able to overcome the Water Pulse it was hit with." Shirley states.

"How was it able to do that anyway?" Isaac asks.

"Quite simply it didn't need to overcome it. The smog covered Houndoom easily to prevent you from understanding what happened. You forgot that before the smog Houndoom wasn't hit by any attack. You were convinced that you had the upper hand but didn't realize all the attack I got in. You had a direct hit from a Flamethrower and the smog was able to slightly damage Frillish as well. You assumed that Houndoom would be easily affected by a water type attack so it was easy to trick you. Last thing I had to do was have Houndoom play heavily injured to have you launch an attack that I could easily overcome with an attack that would knock out Frillish." Vivian explains.

"Wow that was really good planning on your part." Shirley compliments my sister.

"My sister is incredible good with deception and tricking an opponent to play right into her hands. Which I am sorry to say you ended up doing." I say smiling at the group while I hug Vivian.

"Well I guess it's your turn now. Ethan will be your opponent." Isaac says to me. I look towards Ethan and am ready for this. We both walk to our sides of the field and take our places. "The same rules apply to this battle as well, so send out your Pokemon."

"Serperior, get ready for a battle!" I exclaim throwing my pokeball and out came my serpent grass pokemon who gives a majestic cry for battle.

"Interesting choice. Well then, let's go Amaura." He throws his pokeball and out comes the dinosaur like ice pokemon. Weirdest thing is it looks so small, almost like it's a child. Well I am not going to let that stop me, this is my battle. I look over at Isaac to start the battle and he has such a strange look on his face when he is looking in Ethan's direction. Like a cross between frustration and amazement. I clear my throat to get his attention.

"Oh right, begin the battle." Isaac announces.

"Serperior, start things off with Wrap." I command. Serperior slitheres across the battlefield and wraps its tail around Amaura, squeezing it hard. The ice pokemon looks like it is about to explode. Plus it looks slightly frightened. Wait it couldn't be.

"Icy Wind Amaura." The ice pokemon opens up its mouth and launches out a cold wind onto Serperior which slightly covers the area with ice. But otherwise doesn't affect it.

"Serperior, throw it in the air and use Leaf Blade." Serperior throws Amaura into the air and then its tail starts to glow green and with it still being in the air, slashes it with its tail. Amaura then falls from the air and lands on the ground, in what I thought looks like it is knocked out.

Isaac doesn't look happy. "Amaura is unable to battle Serperior is the winner." He says through gritted teeth. Ethan goes over to his pokemon while I congratulated Serperior on its easy victory. But I look up to see Isaac approaching Ethan. "Why would you use Amaura in this battle? You know it wouldn't have won."

"Hey, I had to give him a shot." Ethan fires back. I am confused by this and Vivian looks at me just as confused.

"Type wise I may have had the advantage but he also had an advantage over me. I was just surprised at how quickly I was able to win. Plus Amaura looks quite small." I comment walking over with Serperior right beside me, while Vivian and Shirley approach from behind Issac.

"Either way, congrats on your battling accomplishments, Isaac I am pretty sure you are just as impressed." Shirley comments. Isaac goes from looking at Ethan to turning around to Vivian and I with a big smile on his face.

"That is correct. Even though you're battle was extremely short I am impressed with both of your pokemon and battling skils and would be honored to have you both as members in our tournament group.

I look over to Vivian who has a huge smile on her face, same as mine. We both are starting out our goal to do the best we can at tournaments.

 **Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think of this idea as a whole, what you think of the characters and what you are expecting out of the series in the future.**


End file.
